Niebo aż po horyzont
by Ardwi00
Summary: Króciutka miniaturka o małym Ameryce, Kanadzie i nie-tak-małym Anglii.


Mały Ameryka patrzył w niebo z dziką i niepowstrzymaną radością, z głową pełną marzeń. Te drobne, srebrne i jaśniejące punkciki były zawieszone wysoko w górze, na czerni w barwie atramentu. Alfred zwykł sięgać po nie dłonią i nadawać im imiona zupełnie tak, jakby należały do niego.  
- Nie możesz mieć wszystkich naraz – wytłumaczył mu Anglia.  
- Dlaczego nie? – zapytał Alfred. - Wszystkie są tak samo ładne.  
- Inni też tak pomyślą, a ty nie dasz rady wmówić im, że jest inaczej. Nie ma możliwości, żeby ktokolwiek był tak silny, by posiadać całe niebo. Ale – podjął, łagodząc ton, gdy na twarzy Alfreda wyraźnie pojawiła się chęć zaprzeczenia. – Możesz wybrać jedną, którą kochasz najbardziej i tylko o nią dbać.  
Ameryka patrzył się w niebo bardzo długo, aż w końcu wyciągnął dłoń i sięgnął po księżyc. Na ten widok Anglia najpierw się speszył, a potem roześmiał z zakłopotaniem.  
- Księżyc nie jest gwiazdą – wytłumaczył mu cierpliwie.  
- Ale nie należy do nikogo, prawda? Ktoś tam mieszka? – dopytał się Alfred. Arthur musiał przyznać, że nie – księżyc nie należy do nikogo, bo nie istnieje żadna możliwość, by go dotknąć. Ameryka uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Więc żaden problem, Anglio. Chcę księżyc. Powiedziałeś, że mogę go zatrzymać. To byłoby nie fair, gdybyś powiedział, że jest inaczej, prawda? Prawda? – spojrzał na niego z zacięciem i prośbą.  
Anglia byłby potworem bez duszy, gdyby w taką noc odmówił dziecku.  
- Nie pytaj mnie – powiedział w końcu łagodnie, wplatając dłoń we włosy swojej kolonii. – Jeśli chciałbyś posiadać księżyc, musiałbyś go zdobyć na własną rękę.  
Ameryka zapamiętał.

*

Mały Kanada bardzo rzadko patrzył w niebo. Był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem ziemi i dbaniem o to, by nigdzie nie zgubić. To wcale nie znaczyło, że nie lubił widoku miliarda szkiełek rozbitych w ciemności. Noc podobała mu się tak samo, jak opadające liście, zielona trawa, pogodne dni i jasne ognisko. Zwłaszcza, gdy był w swoim własnym domu i nie musiał się o nic martwić. Wtedy zaglądał przez okno sypialni w górę i, chwilę przed zaśnięciem, obserwował nieśmiało noc.  
Czasami, ale bardzo bardzo rzadko, skrzypiały drzwi, gdy ktoś go odwiedzał. W pierwszym odruchu Matthew odwracał się gwałtownie, z nadzieją bijącą w sercu i przez krótki ułamek sekundy dziwił się, że mężczyzna stojący w drzwiach nie ma kręconych blond włosów ani ciepłego uśmiechu na twarzy.  
- Myślałem, że już śpisz, Kanado - zdziwił się Anglia.  
- Przepraszam. Już idę.  
- Nie musisz przepraszać – odparł natychmiast starszy kraj. – Patrzyłeś w gwiazdy?  
Kanada powoli skinął głową tak, jakby zrobił coś wstydliwego. Arthur zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł bliżej, samemu zerkając w nocne niebo i uśmiechając się do księżyca.  
- Twój brat ostatnio robił to samo – poinformował go spokojnie. – Właściwie, robi to przez cały czas.  
Matt uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał w górę z odrobinę większą odwagą. Jednak wciąż czuł się mały.  
- Są ładne – potwierdził cicho.  
- Nie chciałbyś żadnej dla siebie? – zapytał Anglia i zamilkł na chwilę. – Nie, co ja plotę.  
- U-uhm. Jak mógłby je mieć? Są za wysoko – powiedział z zakłopotaniem. – I nie myślę... – Ostatnie słowa wypowiadał coraz ciszej. – Żebym na nie zasługiwał.  
W ułamku chwili Arthur go złapał i uniósł do góry, przytrzymując tak, że teraz obaj stali wpatrując się w niebo.  
- Uważam, że jesteś wielki – oświadczył Anglia. – Na swój sposób, Matthew. Ale twoja siła nie leży w tym, że patrzysz w niebo, tylko w tym, że tak doskonale stąpasz po ziemi. Nie jesteś, jak twój brat.  
W takich chwilach Kanada chciałby móc mówić dużo rzeczy, jednak potrafił czerwienić się i wstydzić. Czasami uśmiechać. I udawać, że nie boli go to, że dla Anglii wszystko sprowadza się do jego brata. Matthew próbował umieć to rozumieć. Nie był pierwszy dla Arthura, jednak teraz nie miał prawie nikogo poza nim.  
To nadal trochę bolało.  
- Dlatego musisz o niego dbać – kontynuował spokojnie Arthur. – Chodzi z nosem w chmurach tak często, że potrzebuje kogoś, by chronił go przed potknięciem. Rozumiesz?  
Kanada skinął głową.  
- Jesteś dobrym chłopcem.

*

Kiedy Anglia patrzył w niebo, robił to po to, by odczytać z gwiazd kierunki. Rozległe oceany i zdradliwe morza nigdy nie były tak przyjazne, jak pojedyncza gwiazda wskazująca północ.  
Poza tym było coś ujmującego w tych momentach, kiedy stał samotnie na pokładzie, z gwiazdami nad głową i bezkresnym oceanem w okół. Tylko on i cały świat, który zamierzał podbić. Inni mogliby poczuć się mali i łatwi do zgniecenia przez dwie nieskończone siły. On czuł się wielki.  
Stawał z Bogiem twarzą w twarz, a ten ofiarował mu imperium. Siedem mórz legło u jego stóp.  
Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby sięgnąć i ściągnąć gwiazdę, ale wystarczyło zbudować statek, by przemierzyć wody i wpatrywać się w horyzont, gdzie obie siły łączyły się w jedność. A jeśli obserwować odpowiednio długo, w końcu rozdzielał je dziki ląd.  
Niebo nigdy się nie liczyło.


End file.
